I Never Meant To Hurt You
by Krystaline Heart
Summary: Ash and Misty have a huge fight. Then 2 years later Misty finds out that Ash has become the youngest Pokemon Master in history and is coming to Cerulean and staying in her house. And she was hoping never to see him again. **Completed!**
1. Prologue

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is my second story. But I'm still going to work on The Matchmaker so don't worry. This was originally going to be my first but I just had to come up with the best idea that turned into a story not as good as this one. Well I think so anyway.

Anyway, I don't own the characters and stuff like that. And if my story is like anyone else's I'm sorry and I'm not copying anyone it's just that we might like to write the same kind of thing.

Now on with the story.

Ages

Misty: 14

Ash: 14

Brock: 16

I Never Meant To Hurt You

Prologue

Misty

"I dare you to say that again Ash Ketchum!" I fumed.

"Alright!" He said angrily, "I wish I had never met you! All you do is annoy me and put me down and I'm sick of it!"

I felt like crying. I didn't think he hated me that much. Over the four years I've known him he has been acting like I was his best friend. He had even said it a couple of times. But maybe that's all it was. An act.

"Fine then! You don't have to worry about paying me back for my bike!" I said angrily. Then I grabbed my things, said good bye to Pikachu and Brock and then stormed off in the direction of Cerulean City. 

How could he say that? I mean I was supposed to be his best friend! Then I noticed that Togepi was awake.

"Toge togepi?" She asked.

I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and said sadly, "Mummy and Daddy had a big fight. And Daddy told Mummy that he hated her so, Mummy and Togepi are going back home."

Togepi didn't like the idea and started to cry. I sighed and told her that it was going to be all right. 

I never want to see Ash Ketchum again for as long as I live.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were too hard on her." Brock said.

I looked at him. _Ha!_ I thought then said, "I'm glad she's gone! Now I can spend the money that I saved up for her bike."

"You saved up enough money about three years ago but you never gave it to her."

I looked at Brock angrily. He was right; I didn't want to believe it though. A year after Misty had fished me out of that river I had saved up enough money to pay her back but I couldn't bring myself to give the money to her because she would leave. And I didn't want her to leave.

I gulped. Oh god. What have I done?

So what do you think? Even though it's only the prologue. PLZ R&R. I can take constructive criticism but NO FlAMES!!!! I think I am better at writing in the first person. What do you think? If you don't know what I'm talking about read my first AAMRN The Matchmaker. Then you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway, please R&R and if you want to e-mail me my e-mail addy is [janasdestiny@hotmail.com][1]

^*~janasdestiny~*^

   [1]: mailto:janasdestiny@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

Thanx for the reviews everyone

Thanx for the reviews everyone!!

Well here is the first part in my story. And its 2 years later. Anyway hope you enjoy it!

I don't own pokemon and blah blah blah. 

Ages

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

Brock: 18

I Never Meant To Hurt You

Chapter 1

A tear fell onto the picture I was looking at. Oh how I missed him. But he probably has forgotten about me after all this time.

Ash Ketchum. That name is world known now. Now that Ash has become the youngest Pokemon Master in history. I wished I had been there to witness it. I could just see it as if it really happened. Ash has just won the league. The crowd would roar. Brock and I would rush over to Ash from where we were sitting and I would congratulate him and give him a great big hug. And then that night would be the big victory party for him. He would ask me to dance and he would tell me that…

Who am I kidding he wouldn't have told me that he loved me. It's just a stupid young girl's fantasy.

Then there was a knock at the door. I quickly wiped away my tears and shoved the picture of Ash, Pikachu and me (Brock had taken it.) into my top bedside draw.

"Come in," I said as I started to play with Togepi. Daisy came in.

"Oh my god. I like have _the _best news for you!" she beamed.

" What?" I asked.

"Guess who like we have got to like appear on our talk how here in Cerulean?"

"I dunno. Must be someone famous seeing as though you're more hyper than you usually are." I answered. 

Daisy sighed, "The Pokemon Master himself, Ash Ketchum!" I looked at her.Oh no. 

I shook my head, " Ash! " I choked, " I can't see him again! I mean. Oh my god."

" Stop freaking out!"

I took some deep breaths and calmed my self down. " And who will be interviewing him?" I asked hoping that they didn't expect me to. Sometimes on their show they would make me come on and interview famous people with them.

Daisy smiled and pointed to me.

"Oh no. No way. Uh uh! I'm not interviewing him! I'm not going to even speak to him…he's going to be staying here. Isn't he?" I gulped. Daisy nodded.

"Little sis. You are like gonna have to face him sometime!" Daisy said. I sighed and then Daisy said bye and walked out. After she was gone Togepi started to jump up and down on my bed saying excitedly,

'I'm gonna see daddy and uncle Pikachu again!' but of course it really came out as toge togeprii prii! Or something like that.

What am I going to do?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hey Ash! Are you in there buddy?"

"What!? Huh? Oh its just you Brock." I exclaimed as I snapped out of my daydream.

"Just wondering if you were still alive." He answered.

We were on our way to Cerulean. Brock and I were going to go on a talk show called, Like Whatever. It was supposedly the most popular talk show in Cerulean. Most people say it's because of the hosts, Lily, Violet and Daisy, the three sensational sisters. They also say that their beautiful younger sister sometimes hosts too. And that girl is someone I didn't want to see.

I wished I didn't have to do this. The first time my agent or whatever you call them suggested that I should, I said 'oh no. No way. No how. Uh uh.' But Brock just had to convince me that it'd do me some good to see her again. Also that Pikachu and him really missed her and wanted to see her. So I had to agree. But I wasn't going to speak to her. That was my only condition.

I looked at the window as we entered the city. It was a pretty city. Most of the houses and buildings were a shade of blue or lots of shades of blue. But you would guess that seeing as though this city was practically dedicated to water type pokemon.

Pretty soon we pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful blue two-story house. For some reason the colour of the house reminded me of Misty. ' Well duh Ash. It is her house.' I said to myself. Then as we got out of the limo the front door flung open and out came these three visions of beauty. Brock went into his pretty girl mode.

"Like welcome, its nice to like see you again!" violet smiled.

"Its definitely nice to see you three lovely ladies again!" Brock drooled is the best way to put it. I chuckled. Then Pikachu jumped down off my shoulders and ran towards the front door. I looked up and I was sure my heart skipped a couple of beats. "Wow!" I whispered to myself.

There stood Misty with Pikachu in her arms. She was beautiful. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. Her shoulder length hair was now down to her waist and was a beautiful shade of red. She also wasn't the scrawny tomboy anymore. Her girlish figure had finally come and wow! That's all I could say for her body. And she had also gotten rid of the yellow baby tee, the shorts and red suspenders and was wearing a simple orange sundress that clung to her curves and wow! Oh and did I mention wow!

She was smiling as Brock dragged me up to her, "hey Brock. I missed you so much!" she said happily, "you too Pikachu." Then as it was my turn to go in her smile turned into a sad and angry frown. "Ash," she said with no emotion. Two can play at this game.

"Misty," I nodded and walked in.

"Misty will like show you to your rooms!" Lily said.

Misty smiled and then motioned for us to follow.

"So what have you been up to?" Brock asked Misty. She just shrugged.

"Nothing much. I've actually started to sing a bit and I've also had lots of challengers at the gym. What about you?" she answered.

"I am the worlds most famous pokemon breeder. Isn't the great! I've got girls hanging off me 24/7!" he said excitedly. Misty smiled.

"And would you believe he hasn't even asked any of his fans out yet?" I laughed, "The first time I saw all of these pretty girls hanging off him. He wasn't even in his pretty girl mode!"

"Finally!" Misty smiled, "How long have we been trying to get him out of it!"

I smiled and then we got to the rooms. Brock was on the other side of Lily and I was across the hall from Misty

It was good to see her again. Brock and Pikachu thought to too.

So! What do you think?! Please R&R! Next chapter might be the talk show chapter. So stay tuned! J 

^*~janasdestiny~*^


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't put anything up for a while but I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. I didn't realised it would be this hard! Anyway I have taken off the Matchmaker because I didn't want it on the net. For those of you who were reading it Aliea won the singing contest, of course. And all that was going to happen was that Aliea, Brock, Suzie and Pikachu were going to get misty and ash together at this ball and yeah!

Here is the next chapter to I Never Meant To Hurt You.

Chapter 2

I looked around and saw that everyone was up. Trust me to be the last one up. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brock was making breakfast, Misty was eating her breakfast and feeding Togepi at the same time and Lily, Daisy and Violet were busy chatting about what their plans were today.

"Good morning everyone!" I smiled. Everyone said good morning back then went back to what they were doing. I sat down and Brock put down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I smiled," thanks!"

Brock smiled, "just eat it all otherwise I'll be very cut." I nodded. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"We are like all going to the mall!" Violet said, " because we are like doing a live show of Like Whatever!"

"Live? I didn't think it was live," I said.

"Yeah well this one is because you are here," Misty said sarcastically, "I don't see why it has to be a special episode just because you're here!"

"Well if you haven't noticed I am the most famous person in the world! And I'm guessing it will bring up the ratings for the show because I was voted the hottest guy in one of the teen magazines out there. So, that means all the girls will be watching just because I'm on it!" I said angrily.

"So! That doesn't mean anything. Everybody loves the show anyway. And plus why would they vote you hottest guy of the year. They must have a mental problem 'cause you're far from it!" Misty screamed.

"You're only saying that because of what happened 2 years ago! Aren't you over that by now?" I yelled. Misty went quiet.

"No I'm not. And I don't think I'll ever be. You hurt me so much that day! Anyway why would you care!" Misty cried. I could feel the colour drain from my face.

"Mist…" I said softly. She just shook her head and ran to her room. I can't believe what just happened.

"You did it again," Brock said. I just looked at him.

"Yeah but this time I'm going to what I should have done 2 years ago," I said and then got up and went to Misty's room. When I got there she wasn't in there. I looked down at Pikachu who had just arrived. "Where could she be?" I asked him. Pikachu just shrugged. I sighed, "I guess I'll have to look for her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had gone to the gym to let off some steam. The nice cool water felt good and as I swam and played with my pokemon, what had just happened seemed to just wash away. I am going to avoid him for the rest of the week. But then I remembered it was going to be hard to do that when I had to sing at the mall for the show. 'Damn!' I yelled. Oh well, it didn't mean I had to talk to him. Just then I heard the doors to the gym open. I looked up to see who it was. And suddenly I couldn't breath. Now I know why he was voted hottest guy of the year.

Ash was standing there. He had really filled out over the years. And he was gorgeous. He had become muscular not very though. You could say he was in the middle. Not scrawny and thin but not very big. You know. He was just the way I liked a guy to look. And his hair wasn't all messy and spiked up any more. It was brushed neatly back while some fell over his eyes. Which gave him a boyish look. And he had gotten taller, much taller. But the thing that had stayed with him was his gorgeous smile and his friendly eyes.

He smiled, "You mind if I join you?" I just turned my back to him. But I turned my head slightly so I could look at him from out of the corner of my eye.

He went over to the diving board and jumped in. "Mist…" He said as he swam over to me. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I guess I was just so fed up with everything. You know that I was having a hard time that week and I guess I just kind of lost it when you said that I had gotten us lost again."

I turned around and looked at him and smiled, "I'm the one, who should be apologising, " I said. "I knew that things were going bad for you and I just had to make it worse."

Ash stood there a moment, "It was both our fault. Agreed?"

I laughed, "Agreed"

He held out his hand, "Friends?"

I shook it and nodded, "friends." Then I looked at my watch. "Well I think we should get ready for the show because it starts in half an hour."

"Shit!" Ash said. "We'd better hurry!" He quickly got out of the pool and I followed.

Then we went next door to my house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Like people we have to like hurry up!" Daisy yelled. Everyone was rushing around because we had ten minutes and we still weren't ready.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect! The girls will go nuts.

I had my hair brushed back but I left a bit hanging over my eyes. I had been told that when my hair was like that it drove girls crazy. And I had put on a black tee shirt that was tight to show off my kind of muscly chest and some jeans. Just then there was a knock on the door. Then door opened and Misty looked around the door. "You ready?" I nodded, "good cause we really have to go! C'mon!"

I smiled, took one last look in the mirror then went out. I went down to the lounge room.

"Good everyone's like here!" Lily rushed. "Lets go!"

We all piled into the limo that was waiting for us and we got going.

So what do you think? Oh and just to tell you Misty and Ash are just friends at the moment. But don't worry they wont be for long:) 

In the next chap. someone from Misty's past arrives and wants Misty back. What's going to happen? I have to warn you from the next chapter on the story gets a bit…umm…I don't know what the word is. But it's the reason why this story is rated PG-13. But I don't know if it should be R. Nah I don't think it gets that bad. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

^*~janasdestiny~*^


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't put up anything for a while but I haven't been able to get onto my computer and I've a little bit of writer's block. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

I don't own Pokemon and all that. And I don't own the song it Was You by Ashley Ballard.

Chapter 3

There were people everywhere! And they were that close together that if you tried to get to a shop, it would take hours to get there. I looked up. There were also people hanging off the railing of the 2nd and 3rd floors.

I gulped. I've never sung in front of this many people before. "Could we like get everybody to be quiet. Because there's like a minute till we start and we like need total silence. Thank you!" Lily said calmly to the audience. How could she be so calm?

The minute past very slowly and when it came time for me to sing, I froze. My mind went blank and I started to panic. What was I singing again? I couldn't remember the words. But when the music started playing the words came rushing back. I closed me eyes and started to sing.

__

When I think of what I've been through

I can see that you've always been there for me

To tell the truth don't know what I'd do

Without you half of my dreams would not come true

You are the one that I have hoped for

Now my life means so much more

Now we can be together forever

Just you and me

Me here for you, you here for me

It was you who showed me I've got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

It was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side it were you

Since the day you came in my life

I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side

There you prove you're a friend to me

In my heart whenever you will always be

You are the one that I have hoped for

Now my life means so much more

Now we can be together forever

Just you and me there for each other

It was you who showed me I've got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with when the skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side it was you

It was you always right by my side

When I just can't do it you helped me through it

Where friends forever like best friends should be

You'll always be a special part of me

It was you who showed me I've got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue

It was you who stood by my side it was you

It was you showed me I've got a friend

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was who stuck with me when skies are blue

It was you I know that I can count on you

It was you who showed me I've got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And it was who stuck with me when skies are blue

And it was you who stood by my side it was you

You are a friend to me it was you

I opened me eyes and saw that the audience was clapping. I smiled and then said thank you to them.

I walked off stage to watch my sisters interview Ash.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked at where Misty had been standing. She was good. Really good. How did she learn to sing like that? But before I could ponder it more, Daisy started to talk.

"Welcome to Like Whatever! That was our little sister Misty singing It Was You! Wasn't she like fantastic?" The crowd started to cheer. I looked at where Misty was. She was smiling.

"Now this episode of Like Whatever is like a really special episode. Because it's like the first time we are live from the mall! And we have a special guest! Please welcome the youngest pokemon master in history, Ash Ketchum!" Violet squealed. The next thing you could hear was a huge cheer coming from every direction of the mall. I could also hear some 'I love you's from female voices.

"Hey everyone," I smiled. "Its nice to be here!" The girls started to scream. You really did get sick of girls doing that after every word you say.

"Now like did you always believe you would become the youngest pokemon master ever?" Lily asked me.

"Well I had always liked to believe that I would…Yeah I guess I did." I answered. And it went on like this for half an hour. Them asking me questions and me answering them. Soon it was near the end of the show and they had one more question to ask.

"Now I'm like sure that all of the girls would love to hear the like answer to this question. You like get all of the famous girls practically throwing themselves like all over you but you never like date any of them. So like every girl in the world wants to like know if you've like got someone special or something?" Violet asked.

Nobody has ever asked me that question before and I thought nobody ever would. So I didn't know how to answer it. "Umm…I guess I do. But she doesn't know though. And even though it would never work out. I can't let it go." I answered. It took a while before there was any movement from anybody in the mall.

"Well, it's like the end of the show. So we'll like see you next week!" Daisy breathed. Then they all said 'like bye' and waved into the camera. I got up and walked off stage.

"Who is she?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Misty standing there with a smile on her face.

"Now why would I tell you?"

"Its Duplica, isn't it? I've always thought you had a thing for her. Or is it Melody. Yep definitely Melody." Misty tried to guess.

"Give it up Mist…You'll never guess." I said confidently. She gave me a weird look then shrugged. Then one of the security guards came up to us.

"Miss Misty. There is a guy here to see you. Says he knows you. Says his name is Rudy." The security guard said to Misty.

Misty's eyes widened and she gasped. "Rudy!" she choked out. "I haven't seen him for ages." Then she turned to me. "Could you tell my sisters that I'll meet them at the front in an hour?" I nodded. "Thanks" she smiled then she followed the guard.

Wait a minute. Rudy? I ran after her. "Mist…Are you talking about Rudy one of the orange island gym leaders?" I asked.

"Uh…Yeah." She said." Rudy and I dated for a while."

"Oh." I said. Then she smiled at me and went to where the guard told her where Rudy was.

What do you think? And I just wanted to clear something up about my Death Isn't The Best Solution Fic. I was in a really weird mood when I wrote it. And it is suppose to be a sad fanfiction. Just thought I might tell all of you that. Anyway please R&R.

^*~janasdestiny~*^


	5. Chapter 4

I decided that because I haven't put up anything in about a month

I decided that because I haven't put up anything in about a month. I would put up Chap 3 & 4 one after the other so here is Chap 4!!

I hope you enjoy it!!!

Chapter 4

Misty's sisters were in a panic. It's been 2 hours since Misty went to meet up with Rudy. I should have gone with her…No…I shouldn't have let her go at all. It was all my fault. But then again I didn't know Misty was in any kind of danger until Misty's sisters told me what they heard Rudy say to his friend when Misty and him were dating.

The only reason why he had been dating her was so he could…Mess around with her. I hope you know what I mean.

Misty never found out though. So that's why we were all worried.

"What are we going to do?" Brock asked. I just shrugged. There was nothing we could do. We didn't know where he had taken her…Wait a minute!

"Trovita," I said. "That would be a good place to start looking."

"Yeah that dies make sense seeing as though that's where he lives," Brock said. "But I think we should prepare. Just in case"

I nodded. So we went back to Misty's I got all of my pokemon, Brock got his and we started for Trovita.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened me eyes. And looked around. I could hardly see a thing. Suddenly light came pouring into the room as a door opened.

"I see you have finally woken up my dear Misty" My eyes hadn't gotten use to the light yet so I couldn't see who was speaking. The voice was familiar though. "Now be still while I…calm you down"

He came up to me and raised his hands up to my arms. After that I felt a prick in my arm. I struggled a bit but it did no good. I looked at the person. It was Rudy. He was smiling and he had a needle in his hand. "Don't worry it won't hurt you. It's a drug that will make you feel…tired and weak"

"What do you want with me?" I hissed. I tried to move but me hands and legs were in chains.

"You can't get out so I wouldn't even try it" he bent down and he unlocked my legs then he unlocked my hands. I fell to the ground. Whatever he had injected I me must have been working because I didn't feel strong enough to stand up." you can go anywhere you want but just to tell you again. You can't escape."

I looked up at him as he walked out and closed the door. I stood up with much difficulty and looked around. The room I was in, looked like a bedroom. In one corner there was a cupboard and a dresser. In another there was a full-length mirror and a TV. Then I looked around and saw a bed up against a wall. The room looked rather comfortable.

Why would Rudy make sure I was comfortable if he was holding me hostage? It was weird. Very weird.

I went and sat down on the bed. How did I get here? What happened? I couldn't remember. "Think Misty. Thing" I said to myself. I thought for a while, then I remembered.

Rudy and I had talked for a while. Before I knew it. It had been one hour and I had to get back to my sisters before they started to worry. I had told Rudy that but instead of letting my go he had grabbed me hand and said 'the only place your going is with me." I had started to scream but before I could he had put a gun to my back and he had started to push me out of the mall and into this black car. When I was in the car someone had hit me on the head. Then I had blacked out.

I sighed. I was so tired but I didn't what would happen if I went to sleep. But before I knew it I was lying on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

What do you think of that chapter? Please review it.

^*~janasdestiny~*^


	6. Chapter 5

I'm on a roll here so here is chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 for all of you people out there

Hope you like it! 

Chapter 5

Pikachu jumped onto me shoulder as Brock and I walked up the steps of Trovita gym. It had taken us a week to get there.

I opened the door and walked in. it sure had changed since the last time I was here. There was a receptionist and…stuff. But then again all gyms had receptionists, shops and a pokemon-healing machine. It was required.

I went up to the desk. "May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like to see Rudy please." I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" An appointment! Why would the pokemon master need an appointment! I shook my head. I've got to start acting and thinking stuck up.

"He doesn't need one." I turned to see who had said that. There was a girl standing there that looked to be about 12 or 13. That's when I realised who it was.

"Mahri!" I smiled. "Gosh you've grown! Its nice to see you again!"

Mahri smiled. "Its nice to see you too. Boy will my friends flip when I tell them the pokemon master came here to the gym!" then she went up to Brock, "who are you?"

"This is Brock. Brock this is Mahri" I introduced. Brock and Mahri shook hands and said nice to meet you too each other.

"What are you dong here?" Mahri asked.

"Well we came to see Rudy. Is he here?" I answered.

Mahri shook her head. "About a week ago he told me he had to go to Cerulean for some business and that he wasn't going to be back for a long time…why?"

Should I tell her? She would understand seeing as though she's older now. So I told her.

After I told her he hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "I don't believe it! But…then again…ever since Misty broke up with him…hes been very obsessed with her…Oh My God!" she gasped.

"Do you have any idea where in Cerulean he could be!" I asked her quickly. She shook her head and said sorry. I sighed. Brock put a hand on my shoulder and Pikachu sat on my head. "C'mon I'm not going to give up! Let's go and find her!" I cried. Then I said bye to Mahri and stormed out of there.

"Ash wait!" Brock yelled. I stopped and called out my Articuno and waited for Brock to catch up. I know hat your thinking. An Articuno? If you want to know how I captured it. I didn't. It's a long story but to make a long story short. I saved it and it wanted to come with me.

"Finally!" I said as Brock came running up. He shrugged and then we both got onto Articuno and went back to Cerulean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You will do as I say!" Rudy yelled as he slapped me across the face for the tenth time. I shook my head. "Fine! If you don't want eat you don't have to!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of my chair. There was going to be a bruise where he had grabbed my arm. I was sure of it.

He pulled me along this hallway, the he turned into this room. There was somebody there and I could see a cell. Rudy then got the keys from the person and unlocked the cell. Then he threw me in. I landed on my arm and I felt this sudden pain in my wrist. I got up and looked at Rudy. He was speaking to the guard. "If she asks for anything to eat, don't give her anything!" he yelled, then he stormed out.

I walked over to a wall, sat down and leaned up against it. Tears started streaming down my face and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Hey! Is that you Misty?"

I looked up it was the guard. How did he know me? He must have seen the confusion in my face because he took off his hat and sunglasses he had on. I gasped when I realise who it was "James?" I was shocked! "What are you doing here?"

"Jesse and I are on the police force and they had been suspicious of Rudy. So we are here undercover." He explained. Now this was a surprise!

"Jesse and James are undercover cops" I raised an eyebrow. "Now this is interesting"

He smiled and told me how they had become cops. Ash had defeated team rocket about a year ago. And I'm not talking about Jesse James and Meoth. I'm talking about the whole organisation. And he had put Giovanni in prison. So Jesse and James didn't have any jobs. The officer jenny here in Cerulean, felt sorry for them and offered them a job.

"This is our first big thing" James said. "The police in Trovita thought there was something suspicious about him. And when they found out he was coming here for a while the police here sent us in and now we can arrest him."

"…kidnapping" I said. And James nodded. Just then Jesse came in.

"James what are you doing! You're suppose to be finding stuff to arrest Rudy for!" Jesse said firmly.

"I…I…I have Jesse. Kidnapping" James stuttered.

I cleared my throat and Jesse turned to me. I waved. "Hi Jesse long time no see"

So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanx!!

^*~janasdestiny~*^


	7. Chapter 6

Hi

Hi! Sorry I haven't put anything up for a long time. I've been really busy.

Here is the last chapter, Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Officer Jenny had just finished telling me what was going on. They knew where Misty was. "Well come on lets go and get her!" I said.

"Calm down!" Officer Jenny said impatiently, "Is not as that easy! Why don't you just let the experts handle this? Its too dangerous for you." I rolled my eyes. I have been in more dangerous situations than this! "We'll let you know about anything that happens." Officer Jenny said and then she left.

"You should listen to her buddy. You should leave it to the police." Brock said.

"The police won't do anything! Not for a long time!" I said angrily. 

It's been 2 weeks since Misty disappeared and I was really worried about her. What does Rudy want with her? What is he doing to her? I didn't want to think about it. All I wanted to do was go and get her. And that's exactly what I was going to do. Stuff what everybody else says. I'm going to get her. "Brock I'm going to get Misty and I don't wether you come or not" I said to him "Come on Pikachu." I started walking.

"Wait! I'll come but I don't like this" Brock said.

I smiled "Thanks"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood there watching Rudy. "Are you going to do as I say or will I have to put back in the cell again?" He said. I didn't say anything. "Talk!" He yelled. Then he grabbed my arm and shook me. "TALK!" when I didn't say anything Rudy slapped me. "Fine but when I come back you better talk or else!" he threatened. Then he walked out of the room.

I sighed and then flopped down onto the bed. This had been going on for a week. I wouldn't talk or do anything and it really pissed him off. I had to get out of here. It was terrible. All Rudy ever does is slap me, hit me and punch me. I had bruises and cuts everywhere. But I know that I'll never get out. After I had seen Jesse and James they disappeared. The only thing I can think of is that they were discovered and killed. 

What was I going to do? I couldn't escape; I've already tried that. Just looked at my back, I've got the cuts to prove it. 

A tear rolled down my face. The only thing that will get me out of this place is a miracle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked up at the building where Misty is said to be. My legs wouldn't move. I was so afraid seeing as though I didn't know what to expect. "Well are we going to find a way in?" Brock said.

"I'm working on it!" I said trying to sound fearless. I looked around and noticed a small alley along the right side of the building. Maybe, no hopefully there was a door or something there so we could sneak in. "Come on. There's an alley over there maybe we could find a way to sneak in there." I said to Brock then I started to head towards the alley.

I stopped when I saw some people in the alley. They were two older guys about 20 or so and I was guessing that they worked for Rudy. "I wonder what Rudy's gunna end up doing with that sexy red head." One of then said.

"I know what I'd like to do!" The other one said. I was ready to punch them. How dare they talk about Misty like that!

Then the first one spoke, "Don't we all!" He said and then they both walked away. 

"C'mon we have to get in there now!" I said to Brock angrily. He just said that I should calm down and that he did think Rudy would do that to Misty. But I knew otherwise. "We really have to get in there"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock at the door. Then Rudy came in. "Now are you going to listen to me or what?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He slapped me. "You'd better talk or you will get it. But then again your going to get it anyway" I didn't say anything. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. I cried out in pain as my head bashed up against the wall.

Rudy got a weird look in his eyes. It scared me. A lot. The he licked his lips and spoke, "I think its time to give you what you deserve." Then he kissed me hard on the lips. I tried to push him of me but I wasn't strong enough. His hands then started to explore my body. Tears started to stream down my face. I had a good idea of what he was going to do. As I tried to push him off me he started to kiss my neck.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Let go of me!" but he didn't listen. Instead he moved his hands to my breasts. And he pushed his body right up against me. "You're hurting me! Stop it! Someone help me!" I yelled. To keep me from yelling he put a hand over my mouth. But that didn't stop me. Even though you couldn't understand what I was saying I still yelled. Suddenly there was a loud bang and I looked over Rudy's shoulder to see that the door had been bashed down.

"Let her go!" A voice said dangerously. Rudy got off me and turned around.

"Ash Ketchum. Long time no see" Rudy fumed. Then he rushed towards Ash. "How dare you barge in on us!"

"Pikachu thundershock!" Ash yelled. The next thing you could see was yellow electricity hit Rudy. And then he fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked at Rudy then I looked up at Misty. She was crying and shaking. I went up to her. "Misty…" I whispered. She just looked at me with her tear filled eyes. How could he do this to her? Suddenly Misty just practically flung herself onto me and started to cry on my shoulder. I held her. "Shhh…It's going to be all right. " I said trying to comfort her. Pretty soon she stopped crying. Then the police came in. and officer Jenny came straight up to me. I was in big trouble.

"Young man you are in big trouble!" Officer Jenny said angrily.

"Trouble?" Misty sniffed. Then she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

"I…uh…Kinda disobeyed Officer jenny and came after you" I said.

Misty smiled, "My hero" She laughed. I rolled my eyes. Then Misty became serious "Why did you?" I looked at her. Oh no.

"I…I…uh…I" I stammered. Misty smiled. Then she put a finger up to my lips. And she put her arms around my neck, pulled me down and kissed me.

There the end of I Never Meant To Hurt You. Please r&r and tell me what you think of it. I finally finished it. I can't believe it.

~*^janasdestiny^*~


End file.
